Everyday -Kachuusha-
by DaisyDaisuki
Summary: Songfic / v系 fanfic/ the GazettE/ Reituki/ "Sekaichuu de ichiban ni au, kami wo tometa tenshi no wakka.. Towa ni kawaranaide..."


**Title: **Everyday ~Kachuusha~**  
Author: **DaisyDaisuki**  
Disclaimer: **Everyday ~Kachuusha~ (Original) © **AKB48**; Everyday ~Kachuusha~ (Indonesian) © **Angelina Hirawan  
Pairing: **ReitUki**  
Rating: **T**  
Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort (diragukan xDa)

_**Just Enjoy the show **_ _**  
(Lenka-the Show)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'_**PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP**_**!**'

Ruki terlonjak kaget. Tubuhnya langsung menegak begitu ponsel yang sudah beralih fungsi menjadi alarm itu berbunyi nyaring. Pemuda mungil itu dengan tergesa-gesa mematikan alarm yang sudah membuat jantungnya berontak keluar dari rongga dadanya.

"Damn… Alarm ini memang ampuh… Benar apa kata Uruha…" rutuk Ruki memijit keningnya.

Ruki berhenti merutuk, mencoba bangun dan membiarkan sepasang kakinya menyentuh lantai yang dingin. Ia mengambil ponsel hanya untuk sekedar mengecek email. Beberapa detik kemudian, mata cokelat itu membulat. Satu email singkat yang langsung membuatnya melompat dan langsung menyambar handuk.

"S, shimattaaaa!"

* * *

_**From: Akira_Reita  
To: PandamanRT  
Su: HEI!**_

_**Jangan lupa, aku menunggumu jam 7 di **__**halte yang biasanya.**_

* * *

Taiyou ga kinou yori  
Mabushiku teritsuke hajimetara  
Massisona T shatsu ni  
Imasugu kikaete  
Kimi wo sasoita

(_Mentari tersenyum menyapa dunia  
Sinarnya yang menghangatkan pun membangunkanku  
Kuganti bajuku langsung ke tempatmu  
Sesuai dengan janji kita pergi tamasya bersama_)

.

.

.

"Lama banget!" semprot Reita penuh tenaga.

Ruki hanya mencibir tanpa berniat untuk membalas Reita. Yak, perkenalkan! Pemuda tampan berambut pirang dengan noseband putih yang menutupi hidungnya ini bernama Akira Suzuki alias Reita. Dia adalah sahabat Ruki sejak kecil. Setidaknya itulah anggapan Reita tentang Ruki. Tetapi di dalam lubuk hati pemuda mungil itu, justru Reita adalah segalanya. Segala yang ia sebut sebagai dunia dan mataharinya.

"Hei, jangan bengong! Busnya sudah pergi tuh." Ujar Reita membuyarkan lamunan Ruki yang terus berputar pada satu sosok di depannya itu.

"A, APA?! Rei-BAKAAA! Kenapa tidak dicegat sih?!" Amuk Ruki.

Ia bisa saja berlari dengan kedua kakinya mengejar bus yang sudah tidak seberapa jauh itu. Tetapi sebuah tangan kekar yang selalu mendrible bola itu justru melingkar menahan bahunya. Ruki tidak berani menoleh. Kalau sekarang ia menoleh, otomatis Reita akan melihat wajahnya yang sudah mendekati warna merah dari tomat.

"Dengan kaki pendek begitu kamu mau mengejar bus?"

'**CTIK**'

Hancur sudah bayangan Reita mengkhawatirkan kesehatan Ruki yang beberapa hari ini sempat turun. Tanpa ampun lagi Ruki menggigit lengan yang tidak terbalut kain yang menahan tubuhnya. Reita tentu saja menjerit kesakitan.

"AWW! Ruki! Kau boleh melakukan apapun asal jangan menggigitku!" sergah Reita.

Ruki dengan wajah bulatnya hanya menggertakkan gigi, memamerkan deretan tulang pencabik makanan miliknya yang selalu bisa membuat Reita menjerit seperti anak perempuan. Pandangan Reita tertuju pada siluet taksi kuning yang berada beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berada.

"Kita naik taksi saja." Usul Reita mengangkat tangan untuk memberi tanda.

"Terserah, pokoknya kamu yang bayar." Balas Ruki ngambek.

Reita terkekeh dan menepuk kepala Ruki. Dituntunnya pemuda itu untuk masuk ke taksi yang baru saja ia hentikan. Selama perjalanan keduanya hanya diam, tidak ada yang berani mengambil langkah untuk membuka percakapan.

.

.

Umisoi no kokudou wo  
Madamada sukiteru  
Pasu ni nori  
Shiokaze wo oikakete  
Dare yori mo hayaku  
Natsu wo sagasunda

(_Kita berlari mengejar bis itu  
Sayang tidak tepat waktu kita ditinggal  
Duduk menunggu sambil membayangkan  
Apa yang kan kita lakukan di pantai dengan laut biru_)

.

.

Sementara Reita asyik sendiri dengan ponsel hitam metallic miliknya, Ruki justru sibuk memperhatikan jalanan yang mereka lalui. Minggu lalu, Reita yang sudah jarang berbicara dengannya itu datang ke kelas, mengagetkannya dengan sepatah ajakan pergi ke pantai.

Bukan tidak ada alasan mereka tidak pernah saling bertegur sapa, Reita dan Ruki sama-sama sibuk sejak masuk kelas 2 ini. Reita adalah pemain basket yang dibanggakan sekolah, ditambah prestasinya baik dan reputasinya bagus. Tidak beda dengan Ruki. Meski dengan tubuh seperti itu, Ruki adalah seorang siswa yang kemampuan akademiknya sudah membuahkan berbagai medali yang mengharumkan nama sekolahnya.

"Ah.. Laut.." bisik Ruki.

Namun sejurus kemudian, mata itu beralih pada pemuda di sebelahnya. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa centimeter yang selalu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ruki tersenyum pahit merasakan kekecewaan dalam dirinya. Kekecewaan menunggu Reita selama sebelas tahun lamanya yang tidak pernah membuahkan hasil.

.

.

Kokoro no tonari de  
Onaji keshiki minagara  
Nan' nen' kan' mo  
Bokutachi wa tomodachi no mamasa

(_Melihat s'mua pemandangan  
Yang tampak di luar jendela  
Tanpa terasa aku mulai bertanya  
Berapa lama kita berteman?_)

.

.

Begitu turun dari taksi, Reita langsung merenggangkan tubuhnya. Bisikan-bisikan remaja perempuan, decak kagum dari beberapa orang membuat Ruki sadar diri. Di sini, di sisi Reita, Ruki tidak lebih dari sekedar 'adik'. Setidaknya begitulah pandangan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Reita itu tampan dan keren. Tubuhnya yang atletis hanya dibalut singlet hitam yang dilapisi jaket tanpa lengan. Tubuh Reita lebih terkespos lagi manakala pemuda itu memakai celana pantai merah dengan motif bunga putih.

"Ng? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Reita heran.

"Tidak.. Ayo kita pergi, di sini banyak orang. Sepertinya bakal ada banjir darah kalau kamu lebih lama ngulet di sini Rei." Sindir Ruki berjalan ke depan meninggalkan Reita yang masih mencoba mencerna perkataan Ruki.

.

.

Kachuusha hazushi nagara  
Kimi ga fui ni furikaete  
Kaze no naka de hohoemu dake de  
Nazeka nani mo ienakunaru yo  
Konna omotte iru noni...

(_Ketika kaulepas headbandmu  
Dan rambutmu berkibar tertiup angin  
Entah mengapa kurasa engkau menjadi  
Seseorang yang tak bisa lagi kuraih  
Dan hatiku merasa kesepian_)

.

.

"REITAAA!" teriak Ruki kesal.

Ia langsung menjauh dari bibir pantai. Ruki tidak suka laut karena ia tidak bisa berenang. Berbeda dengan Aoi atau Uruha yang menghabiskan waktu dengan ber-surf ria. Pokoknya Ruki takut masuk laut. Reita tentu saja tahu akan phobia Ruki yang satu ini. Makanya ia sengaja menarik Ruki secara tiba-tiba ketika pemuda itu asyik bermain pasir.

"Hei Ru, jangan marah dong! Memangnya tujuanmu ke sini apa kalau bukan main air?" ejek Reita yang mengambang di atas ban bebeknya.

Sontak wajah Ruki memerah. Tanpa menjawab atau sekedar balas mengejek, Ruki berjalan menuju _spot_ tempat mereka meletakkan barang. Oh _poor_ Reita… Andaikan kau tahu bahwa kaulah alasan Ruki mau datang ke tempat yang paling ia hindari..

Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk panda, Ruki terus memperhatikan Reita dari kejauhan. Yah, sifat playboy-nya memang tidak bisa hilang. Buktinya Reita masih suka menggoda 'Kakak cantik' ber-bikini yang kebetulan lewat.

Pandangan Reita tertuju pada Ruki yang tampak sedang memperhatikannya. Seulas senyum nakal ia lemparkan pada pemuda itu, membuat Ruki ikut tersenyum. Senyuman lembut yang hampir tidak pernah ia perlihatkan.

.

.

Kachuusha hazushi nagara  
Nagai kami wo hodoku you ni  
Itsu no ma nika otona ni natte  
Boku no te ni ha todokanai kurai  
Motte suki ni naru yo...Ketika kaulepas headbandmu

(_Kau terlihat s'bagai orang yang berbeda  
Namun senyuman yang kau tunjukan padaku  
Membuat hatiku merasa lebih tenang  
Ternyata kau tak pernah berubah_)

.

.

.

'_**SREEGGG**_'

Pintu kamar serba putih itu terbuka lebar, menampakkan sosok pemuda pirang dengan noseband putih yang memakai _Gakuran _warna hitam. Ia adalah Reita, sosok yang selama dua belas tahun Ruki kagumi. Dengan menenteng sebuket bunga beraneka warna, Reita menghampiri sisi tempat tidur Ruki yang bersebelahan dengan jendela.

"Ah, sudah pulang Rei?" sapa Ruki tanpa melepas senyumnya.

"Tidak Ru, aku bolos." Goda Reita sambil mengganti bunga yang sudah layu di vas.

"EH?"

"Iya, aku bolos. Aku bolos waktu pelajaran Kamijo-sensei. Terimkasih kepada kucing penjaga kantin yang masuk ke kelas lalu nemplok dengan indahnya di wajah kebanggan Kamijo-sensei! Lalu Hizaki-sensei yang melihat teriak-teriak sambil meminta bantuan anak-anak untuk melepas kucingnya~ Karena tidak mau lepas, Tora yang hobi kucing mencabut bulu di ekornya si kucing, alhasil kucingnya marah lalu wajah Kamijo-sensei semakin diberantakin pakai cakarnya!" cerocos Reita tanpa henti.

"Hahahaha! Benarkah?" tanya Ruki. Reita langsung berhenti tertawa dan memasang wajah datar.

"Ya enggaklah Ru, mana mungkin ada cerita kayak gitu?" balas Reita sinis. Ruki menggembungkan pipinya kesal, rugi karena sudah menertawakan kisah Reita yang sebenarnya kalau dibayangkan lucu juga.

"Nah Ru, ini tugas untuk hari ini. Kata Yuno-sensei kalau kamu tidak kuat tidak perlu dikerjakan, nanti diganti waktu kamu masuk." Jelas Reita meletakkan _paper bag_ hijau di samping Ruki.

"Kenapa harus hijau sih? Aku lebih suka hitam putih atau merah!" protes Ruki memajukan bibir.

"Huh! Sudah untung aku masih mau mengemban tugas mulia dari Yuno-sensei untukmu!" balas Reita mencubit bibir Ruki hingga membuatnya makin maju.

"UUU! UUU UTTUUIII! [Aaa! Aaa ittaaiii!]"

'_**Tok Tok Tok**_'

Dalam keadaan bibir Ruki masih dijepit oleh jari Reita, seorang perawat masuk ke kamar Ruki untuk mengantarkan obat dan makan siang untuknya. Perawat itu tertawa geli melihat keakraban keduanya. Sambil berpesan pada Reita agar memastikan Ruki meminum obatnya, perawat itu pun kembali pergi.

"Kau membuatku malu!" seru Ruki dengan wajah memerah.

"Pfft, salah siapa juga monyongin bibir begitu."

"I, ini refleks! R-E-F-L-E-K-S!"

Reita hanya tertawa dan mengelus kepala Ruki hangat. Ruki ikut tersenyum, namun matanya tetap terpaku pada tawa Reita yang selalu ia sukai. Semua tentang Reita selalu ia sukai. Tawanya, tangisnya, marahnya, ekspresi saat Reita sedang nakal, atau sedang kesal, bahkan cemburu juga Ruki suka.

"Rei.." Panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Kapan-kapan bawa aku ke laut lagi ya?" ujar Ruki mengulas senyumnya yang paling manis.

'**DEG**'

"B, baiklah.. Kalau kamu sudah sembuh dan keluar dari rumah sakit janji akan mengantarmu ke laut." Balas Reita dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Hehehe, aku bakal belajar berenang kok! Karena itu mohon bantuannya, _sensei_!"kata Ruki mengangkat jari kelingkingnya. Reita balas tersenyum sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya, mengikat sebuah janji kecil antara mereka.

.

.

Tashikana mono nado  
Nani mo hashiku wa naiyo  
Mujakina kimito rainen mo umi ni kuretara

(_Hanya satu permohonan  
Yang sangat aku inginkan  
Semoga kita dapat melihat laut ini  
Lagi suatu hari nanti_)

.

.

"_Reita, aku tidak tahu kamu juga ingin masuk sekolah ini! Kupikir kamu lebih tertarik mengejar sekolah di Tokyo~ kurasa itu akan mempermudahmu untuk mendapat beasiswa." Sapa Ruki sambil tersenyum tipis._

"_E, eh yah… Aku masih belum bisa meninggalkan teman-teman di sini.." _

"_Ara?~ Reichan punya banyak teman di sini?" goda Ruki._

"_Punyalah! Aoi, Uruha, Kai, dan tentu saja kamu Ru! Aku mana tega meninggalkan kalian demi beasiswa yang belum tentu aku dapat! Lebih baik jadi kuda hitam yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak potensial daripada harus meninggalkan kawanan sendiri!"_

"_Cie, Reita yang biasanya bicara kasar bisa bilang begitu!" ejek Ruki sambil tertawa._

"_A, apa?!"_

"_Ah, sudah jam segini… Ayo kita pulang!"_

_Reita tidak bisa menolak ajakan Ruki, toh perutnya juga sudah rindu masakan Ibu yang menunggu di rumah. Meski masih ingin bicara banyak keduanya harus segera pulang. Kalau tidak gerbang sekolah akan ditutup, alhasil mereka harus menginap di sekolah. _

.

.

Kachuusha shiteru kimi ni  
Boku wa nagai ren'aichuu  
Onaji KURASU deatta hi kara  
Kirei ni natta kyou made zutto  
Kisetsu nan'do meguttemo

(_Ketika kaupakai headbandmu  
Mengingatkanku hari kita bertemu  
Di dalam kelas saat aku menyapamu  
Dan kita pun larut dalam obrolan panjang  
Waktupun berlalu begitu cepat_)

.

.

"A, apa itu benar? Apa keadaanya benar-benar buruk?.." tanya Reita tidak percaya.

"Iya… Maaf ya nak Reita.. Keadaan Ruki sudah di ambang batas. Dokter berkata, kalau Ruki tidak segera ditangani dokter di kota mungkin tidak akan selamat…" jawab Nyonya Matsumoto dengan pandangan sedih.

Reita tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Ia menatap tubuh mungil yang saat itu sedang tidur membelakanginya. Nyonya Matsumoto berjalan menjauh, memberi waktu pada Reita untuk bicara masalah privasi dengan Ruki.

"Ru… Aku tahu kamu masih belum tidur.." bisik Reita mengelus puncak kepala Ruki.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Ruki berbalik. Dengan mata yang masih basah ia menerjang Reita, memaksa pemuda itu untuk membawa Ruki dalam pelukannya. Ruki tak kuasa menahan tangisnya lebih lama. Sejak hari dimana ia ditetapkan harus berangkat ke Tokyo demi menebus nyawanya yang masih muda, yang selalu terpikir adalah Reita.

_Bagaimana dengan Reita nanti jika kutinggal?_

_Apakah ia akan baik-baik saja? _

_Apakah ia akan menemukan seorang tambatan hati yang lain?_

Itulah beberapa pertanyaan yang terus mengambang di otaknya. Ruki terus menangis, membuat bahu Reita basah oleh air matanya. Perasaanya begitu sakit. Ia sama sekali tidak siap meninggalkan Reita. Tetapi Ibunya sendiri bilang, ia harus _survive_ demi Reita juga. Andaikan Ruki menolak ke Tokyo dan menetap di perfektur kecil ini, kesempatannya untuk hidup semakin menipis.

"Ruki.. Hei…" panggil Reita menepuk punggung yang bergetar itu. Ruki melepas pelukannya dan menatap manik hazel Reita yang selalu mengurungnya.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa penyakitmu karena kamu sendiri bilang kalau kamu hanya terlalu lelah.. Apa kau masih bimbang?.."

"Reita.. Reita… Aku tidak mau.. Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu, meninggalkan Uruha dan Aoi ataupun Kai.. Aku tidak mau.."

"Kamu harus pergi Ru!"

"TIGA TAHUN BUKAN WAKTU YANG SINGKAT REI!" pekik Ruki.

"Ruki… Kamu harus hidup! Ingat? Ingat ini 'kan?!" seru Reita menunjukkan kelingkingnya.

"Aku berjanji akan membawamu ke pantai lagi apapun yang terjadi! Sampai hari itu tiba, tetaplah hidup Ru.."

"T, tapi… Tapi aku akan kesepian Rei.. Tidak ada siapapun di sana.. Orangtuaku tidak bisa lama-lama di Tokyo, bahkan Nenekku yang lebih beruntung pun tak sedikitpun ingin melirikku… Aku sendirian.." bisik Ruki pilu. Reita memeluk Ruki erat, menciumi dahinya dan menghapus airmata yang menetes.

"Ruki.. Aku.. Akan menyusulmu… Tepat setelah kelulusan kita, saat kamu berangkat ke Tokyo, saat itulah aku sudah menemukan cara untuk menemanimu di Tokyo.. Kita akan hidup di sana.. Karena itu, pergilah.."

"Kau berjanji Rei?..."

"Aku berjanji Ru, dengan segala kemampuanku aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu, membuatmu selalu tersenyum." Ucap Reita menggeggam tangan Ruki erat. Ruki mengangguk mengerti. Reita memberikan seulas senyum terakhirnya dan menepuk kepala Ruki sebagaimana ia menenangkan pemuda itu seperti biasanya.

ﾟ･:,｡ ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ

"Dan.. Itulah malam terakhir aku bertemu Reita. Sejak saat itu ia tidak pernah menemuiku lagi. Entah sekedar menjenguk atau menggantikan bungaku." Bisik Ruki mengelus paper bag hijau yang dulu Reita pernah berikan.

"Reita memang tidak pernah berkata apapun soal Ruki.. Ketika Aoi bertanya ada apa dengannya ia justru marah dan hilang kendali. Berkat itu Aoi sempat mendapatkan 'tato' keunguan di wajahnya. Haahh… Sejak saat itu dia jadi seorang gadis remaja yang sedang PMS.." Keluh Uruha membetulkan letak dasi Ruki.

"Hihihi, aku tidak pernah membayangkan Reita yang begitu. Apa sekarang kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja Ru~ Kami sudah baikan! Ternyata selama ini Reita bekerja paruh waktu lebih banyak dari biasanya. Kudengar ia sering terlihat mencuci kapal, menjadi penjaga kasir, bahkan adalagi yang bilang kalau ia sering keluar masuk warnet."

Ruki tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu sekarang kenapa Reita tidak pernah datang menjenguknya lagi. Ia tidak perlu khawatir karena kata Uruha, Reita selalu sehat. Yang berubah dari Reita adalah sekarang ia sedikit lebih kurus meski ke-atletisannya belum berkurang.

"Sudah! Apa kau siap Ru?" tanya Uruha beralih menuju bagian belakang kursi roda yang Ruki duduki.

"Tentu saja! Ayo kita pergi!"

ﾟ･:,｡ ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ

Beribu-ribu kelopak Sakura jatuh ke tanah. Namun tidak sedikit yang terbawa angin menari bersama hangatnya sinar mentari. Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan yang paling ditunggu oleh Ruki. Ketika ia masuk ke kelas Reita memang tidak ada di sana, namun semua teman sekelasnya langsung mengerubuti Ruki.

Banyak yang saling memberi ucapan selamat. Tapi ada beberapa siswi yang menangisi kepindahan Ruki keluar pulau. Berbagai ekspresi Ruki keluarkan hari itu. Meski ia sedikit kesulitan karena harus memakai kursi roda, Ruki selalu tersenyum dan menyapa semua orang yang ia kenal.

_Kecuali Reita…_

Ruki sedih karena Reita tidak mau muncul di hadapannya sama sekali. Bahkan saat prosesi pun Reita memilih duduk di kursi yang jauh dari pandangan Ruki. Hati Ruki semakin sakit ketika semua orang mengatakan kalau Reita sudah pulang tanpa mengucap satu kata pun tentangnya.

"Ruki… R— Ah, ada seseorang yang menunggumu di belakang sekolah." Ucap Uruha sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa?"

Uruha mengangkat bahu pura-pura tidak tahu. Sementara Ruki yang penasaran menggerakkan sendiri kursi rodanya menuju halaman belakang sekolah dimana sebatang pohon Sakura yang sudah tua berdiri tegak di sana.

Ruki mencari-cari siapa yang memanggilnya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Ruki tidak menemukan apapun di sana selain pohon Sakura yang masih berdiri dengan gagah dihadapannya. Dengan pandangan sedih dan air mata yang hampir menetes Ruki menatap pohon Sakura itu, merefleksikan kenangan dirinya dan Reita ketika masih kecil.

'_Dulu kita suka sekali memanjatnya bukan?.._'

'**SLEP**'

"E, EH?! S, siapa?" tanya Ruki panik saat kedua matanya ditutupi kain berwarna merah.

Ketika kedua tangannya berniat melepas ikatan yang membutakan matanya sejenak, sebuah tangan lain menahannya sedangkan yang satu lagi membawanya dalam pelukan. Si pemeluk memiliki aroma khas yang sangat Ruki kenal.

"Rei−"

"Shh.. Aku belum bisa muncul dihadapanmu Ruki.. Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu kesepian selama ini.. Aku belum pantas…" bisik Reita lembut

"Apa.. Maksudmu?.."

"Pokoknya aku belum pantas.. Tunggulah… Tunggulah di Tokyo.. Aku pasti akan datang padamu.."

Seiring dengan menghilangnya kehangatan itu, sosok Reita yang Ruki cari pun menghilang. Yang tersisa hanya sebuah dasi merah milik Reita yang tadinya menutupi mata Ruki. Dasi itu sekarang sudah berpindah ke genggaman Ruki.

"Reita.. BAKAA!"

.

.

Kachuusha shiteru kimi ni  
Dare mo dare mo kanawanai yo  
Sekaichuu de ichiban niau  
Kami wo tometa tenshi no wakka  
Towa ni kawaranaide

(_Ketika kaupakai headbandmu  
Aku merasa kembali ke masa itu  
Walaupun sekarang jalan kita berbeda  
Dan kita pun harus beranjak dewasa  
Janganlah engkau pernah berubah_)

.

.

"Ruki, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya?.. Di sana akan ada kenalan Ibu yang bisa menjagamu. Kamu akan tinggal bersamanya. Tenang, ia memiliki banyak teman baik. Ibu yakin kalian akan cepat akrab." Pesan Nyonya Matsumoto sembari mengelus helaian cokelat Ruki.

"Wakatta! Aku tidak akan nakal dan merepotkan orang kok Bu! Ibu juga, jangan lupa sesekali mengunjungiku jika ada waktu!" balas Ruki tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu saja."

ﾟ･:,｡ ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ

Ruki dengan susah payah menenteng tasnya. Untung kesehatannya sedikit membaik, kalau tidak ia akan kesulitan membawa barang-barangnya. Pemuda mungil it merutuk pelan saat postur tubuh menyulitkannya untuk mencari jemputan.

"_Excuse me, Matsumoto Takanori-san_?" Ruki menoleh ketika namanya disebut oleh seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Y, ya, itu aku." Balasnya.

"Selamat datang di Tokyo, _and I love you_."

Kata-kata terakhir itu membuat Ruki meragukan telinganya. Ketika pemuda itu melepas topi yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, Ruki hanya bisa menutup mulut dan tak mampu berkata apapun lagi. Ia langsung memeluk pemuda itu dan menangis, tidak memperdulikan pandangan orang sekitar yang menganggap mereka aneh.

"_I love you too_, Reita!"

.

.

OWARI~


End file.
